Danger Is Only A Limited Risk
by Spoilers-Within
Summary: What about if the Blake siblings had already come down to earth? What if the hundred were all children? What if the Blakes were immortal? What if everything results in Bellarke? :)


Danger is only a minor risk

* * *

><p>We were hurtling down to earth faster than possible, the air was suffocating and my sister, Octavia, sat curled up next to me. Tears soaked her face and her small hands were fisted into my shirt, I wrapped my arms around her and began to speak in a croaky breathless whisper.<p>

"One day there was two people…" I carried on my story telling her of all the magical features of earth, explaining how many different flowers there will be, of how many animals there will be, of how warm the air will be. She smiled at some parts, laughed at others but it took her fear away and that was all I wanted.

The warm intoxicating air suddenly evaporated leaving a thin layer of new air; earth air. It felt tingly on my skin and my limbs felt like they had a bad case of pins and needles.

My heart beat sped up and the tremor in my hands grew non-existent. Looking over at Octavia I noticed she was staring at the window with amazement a silly grin on her face. She grabbed my hand and pulled twice over to the small window.

Green.

Everything was so _green_! The leaves floated to the ground with a certain grace and I couldn't help but notice the way the water shimmered in the sunlight.

A rumble below us snapped me back to the present and I pulled Octavia away from the window and shield her body with my own as we hit the ground with hard impact.

The window smashed open leaving shards of glass everywhere piercing into my skin. Air had already begun to seep through so I pressed Octavia closer kissing her head before inhaling.

The smell, it's smelt clean despite the dirt staining our clothes. It smelt fresh. The soil and grass smells clean and pure, the dirt earthly and the grass herbal. Octavia breathed in numerous times before turning with a searching look on her face and a grin etched on her lips.

I nodded.

Smirking, she kissed my cheek but pressed the small round button on the shell of the dropship waiting for the metal door to drop properly before skipping out and jumping with full weight onto the ground.

I laughed lightly and picked her up spinning her around letting out excited laughter. She squealed and hit my back but when I put her down she pouted trying to hide the smile taunting her lips. I sat down on the floor rubbing my fingers against the soft dusty earth and threading it through the singular blades of grass.

My fingers found a small flower and I plucked it reaching for my sister's hair to braid it in.

She smiled great fully then waltzed out of my reach towards a small raised piece of land where the sun was shining in a single beam. Standing there she looked older and younger.

Smiling I stood myself joining her on the uprising before jumping down and wandering future into the wilderness.

"Shouldn't we stick near the dropship… know for shelter?" Octavia contradicted my actions and I stopped thinking about before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll just go and see If I can find anything to create a fence around us" I informed her; she nodded but followed me into the trees ignoring my worried glances. I should've known she wouldn't stay by herself despite being 17 years old.

I found stray branches thick enough to become planks but light enough to carry. I took the same trip around 10 times that day, ripping off a bit of metal from the drop ship to cut the branches into shape. Octavia followed me each time helping me lug the lighter branches back to our _camp._

"I'm so tired…" Octavia moaned and I nodded agreeing.

Searching the dropship I found many blankets and spare clothes, rations and water. "Here" he yelled tossing her a blanket which she caught thankfully.

"Will you sleep next to me?" Octavia asked in a small voice when Bellamy went to lie down. He looked over at his younger sister and, as she knew, couldn't defy her anything; he slowly made his way over to her. Smiling when she resumed her positing curled against his side.

"Love you Bel" she whispered into darkness.

"Love you O"

The first few days were hard but they finally created something.

They had cabins ranging from single rooms to five bedrooms. They had kitchens and eating areas, they had made an alliance with the people they share earth with; grounders. This was home.

"Bella-Bella!" A small voice rang out from the trees I was facing and immediately my arms were stretched wide open. A small body crashed into my own and I picked her up in my arms spinning us both around earning squeals of excitement.

"Hey Rorie, how's my favorite little girl today?" I asked my voice strangely happy with lightness only Aurora could bring out of me.

"I'm okay, mummy should be here soon but she stopped to talk to daddy about something… She _always _stops to talk to daddy; I wonder what they talk about?" She answered and I could only stare in amazement in how much she had grown in the three days I hadn't seen her.

"Okay, well, if they're going to be _so_ long we should does something fun, right?" I offered attempting to keep my mischievous streak at bay but knowing whatever we did O would disapprove.

"Can we… go swimming?" She asked and without meaning to triggered one of my most scary memories.

* * *

><p><span><em>The first week:<em>

_O was swimming in the lake near our crash site and she was laughing while I sat on the river bank splashing me with water every five minutes._

_Each time I would glare at her but grin nonetheless. _

_I noticed the river was rippling a few meters back from where she danced in the water soaking in the warmth of the sun. My eyes furrowed as the ripples got stronger and closer_

_With my hand I motioned her towards the edge of the bank keeping my eyes on the rippling. Too late. Octavia's face contorted in pain and shock before my name ripped from her throat, her voice was a croak her breaths were raspy. _

_I launched forward and dived into the lake, pulling her towards me and throwing her onto the land, momentarily ignoring the blood on her leg. Holding the knife shaped metal in one hand I slashed through the water and grinned when I felt in glide through something thick and tougher than water. _

_A bellow echoed from beneath the water and the ripples got further and further away and then I turned to give Octavia a glance that laced with worry._

_But I stopped in the water and gaped angrily as the stranger bent over my sister prodding her with the softest gesture. She was smiling up at him with a wary look on her face but she remained still and I noticed that the blood on her leg was now nonexistent._

_I growled in frustration, I should be the one to patch her up; I should be the one she smiles at like that! Not him, this… stranger._

_I jumped out of the water quickly and O looked up obviously startled and gave the man a wary glance as I walked closer. He seemed to hear my foot steps and turned on my arrival a confused look on his face. Looking at O he asked in a low gruff voice._

"_Who is this?" _

_She bit her lip nervously and oved her gaze from the grounder and I at a miraculous speed. _

"_I'm Bellamy, you're stood over my sister, and we're the only ones here. How many of __**you**__are there… What's your name?" He looked a little surprised. _

"_My name is Lincoln. There are lots of us here." _

"_Bell, Lincoln cleaned my leg for me…he's not bad, I promise" O pleaded her usually excited blue eyes now bug and round, her lips forming a small pout._

* * *

><p>Lincoln and O have been together for around 7 years and yet O and I have yet to age. We haven't aged since we landed 7 and half years ago, thus the result of 4 year old Aurora.<p>

Lincoln and O got married 5 years ago and had around half a year after they got married. I have never come close to any of the grounders; Octavia says it's because I never give any of them the chance to prove themselves.

I trusted Lincoln enough to protect O and after O, aurora.

"Hmm, maybe something a little different…" I suggested turning a blind eye to her puppy dog eyes which she inherited from her mother; unfortunately. "What about… Drawing?"

For a minute she stayed silent and then she turned to me with a huge grin and wide happy eyes while her head moved frantically back and forth. Taking her by the hand I lead her to a small clearing with a huge flat stone on it now partially full with small doodles aging back from when she was still a toddler.

While she drew I pulled her ebony hair back and began to braid it like I used to do with O. She looked exactly like O when she was her age but she had Lincoln's skin color but it thankfully matched her startling moss green eyes.

"Bella-Bella?" Her small voice startled me from my thoughts and I quickly leaned forward leaning over her shoulder with curiosity.

"Yes, Rory?"

"Why are you all alone?" She asked her young face seeming to age with the question. I stayed silent and watched her expression carefully before answering.

"Because, I haven't met anyone I love yet…" Her head nodded with understanding, making me chuckle despite my confused expression.

"Like, mommy loves daddy." It was more of statement than a question but I found myself nodding along with the girl that was 23 years my junior. She giggled and pointed behind me where I felt the sunlight being blocked from my back.

Thin dainty hands were pressed palms down against my back. I turned in her grip and leant up to kiss her cheek quickly nodding silently at Lincoln who returned it.

"Seriously, it's been _7_ years!" Octavia groaned gathering Rory in her arms and burying her head in her now neatly braided hair. "Has Bella-Bella been busy?" Earning a happy giggle from Rory who turned in her mother's arms snaking her arms around her neck an ecstatic grin wound up on her face while she held O close.

"Mommy!-"she looked up wildly finding Lincoln "Daddy! Bella- Bella and I were Drawing!" she giggled excitedly while her parents stared at her proudly their gazes full of love.

My heart clenched and I stood up stiffly ignoring the clicking my joints when I went to stand. The two broke their gaze and looked up at me confused while I shook my head pointing at Rory discreetly, with a nod they let me leave.

I strolled through the woods, still not used to the greenery.

* * *

><p><span><em>On the Ark; 8 years ago:<em>

"_Hey, bel" I looked up happily to meet my sisters eyes rushing to eloped her in a hug which she eagerly returned. _

_We talked for hours, about everything and anything, careful not to mention anything about her imprisonment. I kept my eyes on the time and realized with a startled cough that I had stayed 2 hours more than I should. _

"_Sorry, O, they haven't come to get me yet thought so I think I'll just stay and hang!" She laughed tutting and suddenly the door creaked open revealing a party of four people all staring at us in a different way._

_The first, was a familiar woman, she had greying brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her face was full of sympathy and anger? She wore regular clothes; jeans and a t-shirt and I realized the reason she was familiar was because she was Dr. Griffin, the doctor of the ark. I had ended up in medical so many times I knew as much as Chancellor Jaha when it comes to Abby Griffin and her family. She smiled sadly at me and I furrowed my eyebrows at her causing her to look away biting her lip._

_The next was a man around 30 he had a stern look on his face and I seemed to recognize him from somewhere but if it wasn't for the name tag; __Marcus Cain __I wouldn't of realized who it was. _

_The only other woman had blond hair which was curled and tied in a ponytail while waiting a plane white lab coat and a clip board in her hands. Her lips were pursed and her hard green eyes were glaring directly at us._

_The final person was a small boy had to be no more than 16 who hovered close to Abby ever so often looking up at her for reassurance. He had black hair and brown eyes with jeans and a t-shirt littered with rips and tears. He was practically vibrating with energy despite the dropped room energy he seemed as though had eaten enough sugar for months. _

_Abby stepped forward "Come, Bellamy, Octavia." _

_Gripping O's hand I stepped forward bringing her with me so that she wouldn't protest and pick up a fight. This wasn't good and O acting up wouldn't help the situation._

_We walked in front of them and then as soon as we came to a turn Marcus walked in front of us and gripped something in his hand before I felt a small pinch on my neck. I watched blearily as O got lowered to the floor and Abby took my hand leading me to the floor. _

_A whisper of 6 words scarred my memories._

"_Danger is only a minor risk…"_

_My eyes opened once again but this time I was surrounded by machines all making a stranger beeping noise_

_*. _

"_He's awake… It's time" Voices rushed over each other and after every word there was a hushing noise to my right._

"_Hey Bellamy… You're going down to earth. Remember my words okay… remember them and take good care of Octavia, __**DANGER IS ONLY A MINOR RISK**__"_

_The world once again faded and I didn't wake up until familiar hair fanned my face, breathing evident on my chest. Octavia was alive and that's all that mattered… right._

* * *

><p>My head is on a rock, my side imprinted against a log. The crick in my neck is terrible so I stand with unbalanced legs and bend backwards satisfied when I crack.<p>

The trees are uneasily quiet and I run forward into the midst of trees and look up calling a single word.

"Sky!"

A single head from many appears from one of the branches and he sees it visibly relaxing when they see who it is.

"Hey, Li, what happened to the birds?" she climbs down the tree with expert precision and lands on her feet next to me a stern look on her face.

"No one knows, Caius said it's because of the break in the atmosphere but… there's no way that there is more of your people coming down, right?" Her voice is strong but she knows her well enough to know that despite her grounder up brining she knows fear well.

"Possible, where would it land though? Do you think we have enough shelter? Will we be able to keep peace? Why do you think they would?" I fired out question after question all the while Leah was holding an amused expression.

"You'd probably have to expand your site but I suppose we will be able to if they obey our guidelines… I think the only reason they would, would be the same reason they sent you down… A test." I nodded along with her and then gasped.

A drop ship was heading down to earth at a deathly speed.

I ran back as fast as I could to where O and Lincoln were with Rory but panicked when there was no one there. A felt a tug on my pants and looked down to see Rory smiling up at me a wild childish grin stretched her face.

"Where's mommy, or daddy? Rory, where are they?" I asked her rushed and her eyes widened at my panicked tone.

"In the woods"

"O, Lincoln there's no time for a _quickie_ you're all in danger!" I yelled knowing they could hear me, I heard a sigh and laughed as O came out from behind a tree her face flushed and hair ruffled.

"There's a drop ship heading to earth at a dangerous speed I need to get you guys away from here now!" her eyes widened and she reached for Rory who happily jumped into her arms burrowing her head in her neck.

"Lincoln!"

"I know, we're going. Bellamy you should come too" He stared at me for a solid minuet before moving his gaze to Rory who stretched out her arms towards her father. He held her against his chest and walked away slowly.

"Please, Bell, I need you safe" O pleaded but I shook my head curiosity getting the better of me "I'll be waiting you better return!"

"I will, now go!"

I ran in the opposite direction towards where the ship was hurtling to earth. Footsteps joined my own and I noticed some of Lincolns friends; Archer, Miles, Beckett and Emmerson. I shot them a wary smile before running faster.

Minutes or Hours passed and then a loud _'CRASH!'_ Echoed through the ground knocking us all off our feet. We stayed down and then jumped up running quicker towards the crash.

After ten minutes we arrived at the crash site and stared dumbfounded at what was not a crash at all but a perfectly thought out landing. Noise was evident inside the ship and after about 5 minutes we heard the familiar scrape of metal against metal from where the door was opening.

A girl walked out and she was 9 at most with long dark hair and olive skin. Her eyes raked over us quickly and she held up a hand signaling everyone to stop.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice wavering a little but other than that there was no sign of freight in her tone.

"I'm Bellamy Blake; my sister and I got sent down here around seven years ago and have lived in harmony with these people whom we call grounders. From left to right they are called; Beckett, Archer, Emmerson and Archer. We don't want to hurt you just help… if you can would you tell me who _you_ are and why you're here?"

Her mouth had dropped open.

"You're Bellamy Blake?!" she asked breathlessly and when I nodded her face broke out with a smile and yelled back towards everyone "Bellamy is here!" Cheers were heard and about 100 kids came flying out of the dropship towards them.

"Stop."

The children halted in their steps and looked at me confused.

"I need to take you back to our camp which in matter of fact is only about a mile away… Beckett run back and warn O please, make sure she has Rory under control too" The dark haired boy ran off in the direction of camp a shocked expression adorned his face.

"Line up I need to count how many there are of you and how old you are…"

"Raven, 8"

"Atom, 7"

"Jasper, 5"

"Monty, 5"

"Dax, 6"

"Clarke, 4"

"Elliott, 6"

"Max, 5"

"Finn, 5"

…ect.

"Right, there's 100 of you exactly and Raven you're the oldest at 8 and Clarke you're the youngest at 4… come this way, we'll be there soon"

"This is better than what they explained" Finn muttered as they began to walk earning chuckles from everyone around him…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you Guys enjoyed it and I'll only be updating if I get at least 5 reviews 3<strong>

**Read**

**Review **

**Adios :)**


End file.
